Ittougigei
by Ittougigei
Summary: Tells the story of a lone Jounin who must find the courage to start anew
1. Ittougigei

CHAPTER 1  
  
Prelude to Madness  
  
Seasons will come and go. Time will persistently march on, erasing memories and crowning new kings with each fleeting moment. All emotions, dreams, hopes, and tribulations will surely be reduced to dust- this is the grim truth behind all we hold dear. Some choose to live with this thought blinding them, others attempt to escape this melancholy inevitability. In the almost instantaneous moment that heroes exist; wars are won and lost, comrades live and die, and futures are decided. This is the price for existence. Everyone will fall onto the same path; only heroes decide how long it will last- and where it will ultimately end.   
  
Or maybe it is the responsibility of the heroes themselves to decide fate?  
  
Such is the way of Konoha Village. Peaceful songs can be heard echoing high above the city streets. Children laughing and birds chirping soothing melodies compliment the slight breezes of the approaching autumn. All is quiet. The almost too familiar sounds of battle have, for at least the moment, been hushed by the deafening silence of tranquillity. And yet to attain this peace, Hidden Leaf Village paid a heavy toll. The 3rd Hokage, along with many others gave their lives to save this place. For those that remain, these men and women will be regarded as heroes in song and story alike. It is now the day following the memorial service for the fallen heroes. With the deceiving appearance of peace on the outside, many important decisions must be made within the walls of this village. A new Hokage must be appointed. It is evident that no such person exists within the village now. With the arrival of the Senin Jiraiya, at least one stands with the power to wield the title, but not necessarily the responsibility. Rumors are numerous as to who the new Hokage could be. Those rumors are steadily increasing, making the name "Tsunade" a commonplace amongst the villagers.   
  
But yet the valiant leader of the Leaf Ninja was not the only casualty of this battle. Many others mourn throughout the village. One lonely shrine in particular has been visited many times in the past few hours. Some warriors have their likeness carved into stone cliffs. Others have structures named after their heroic deeds or names. Yet some have but a modest headstone that serves as a grim reminder that no battle is won without price, and no action is taken without its consequence. This shrine belonged to a swordsman that gave his life to protect this village. A swordsman that suffered each and every day to protect that which he held dear. And those that remember him also remember the pain he suffered- both from within and out. One man cannot bring himself to leave this shrine. For although there are many others who have died, it is this particular man, Gekkou Hayate, that pains the visitor the most to let go. The visitor looks upon the headstone with a weary eye. But yet only one eye will suffice. The other eye will be needed soon, so it is best to be sheathed for the moment. Hatake Kakashi, one of the most talented Ninja in all of Leaf Village is at a loss on this day. He has many abilities, thousands of jutsus: yet nothing to take away the pain that he feels inside as he looks upon this headstone. Gekkou was not only a fellow Jounin, but also a friend. A friend that gave every fiber of his being so that others could breathe peaceful breath. The thought of this loss is like a blow straight to the heart. Kakashi would have revenge, but that was not his way. The loss of his friend brought peace to the village- to his family here- and that is surely an honor that Gekkou was worthy of. To die a hero; that is a privilege that most do not deserve.  
  
"Rest well, my friend." the somber Kakashi muttered, fighting back his tears as well as his own emotions. The copy ninja rose to his feet and let out a heavy sigh. As he looked up to the sky, he could see the raindrops blanketing the heavens and washing away the pain and anguish of the previous day. He brought his eye back to the earth, gazing upon the village that he lives to protect.   
  
"It was not all in vein."  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Arrival of Justice  
  
After visiting the shrine, Kakashi made his way to the market district to appease his hunger. He would enjoy a brief lunch, then make his way to the forest to train his senses a bit. The pork ramen he ate was delectable, the best he had had in quite some time. Other ninja had approached him with offers to accompany them on missions, which he politely refused. He would be needed for many things soon, so he needed to train hard to prepare himself for the events to come. But one thing stood out in his mind. The promise that was made by a friend many years before still echoed over and over in his brain. But not now. He shook himself wearily and vanished from the crowded streets.   
  
Within seconds, Kakashi was darting about the trees. Thick shrubbery fell before a few quick strokes of his kunai. He leapt from a tall tree and as he fell, made a few fluid motions of his hands. In hundreds of explosions of smoke, the forest floor was littered with exact duplicates of the mighty ninja. He stood with his eyes closed as all the copies slightly lifted the left corners of their head protectors. Although he could not see, he could surely feel the peculiar sensation that comes from being watched by that sort of eye. The sharingan had served him well in the past. It had granted him more jutsus than he could count. And his copies would use it to destroy him. In an instant almost too quick to even notice, the horde of clones dashed towards him. Each clone reeked with killing intent. As knives slashed and limbs severed, the almost surreal quiet of the forest gave way to the dull clanking of metal. Two- no twenty copies vanished with a short burst of smoke. The air was riddled with metallic spikes. The only thing that darted away faster than the local birds was the limber Kakashi. He reached into his holster and drew a handful of shuriken. With a quick toss and a series of hand gestures, the handful quickly multiplied into thousands. The clones quickly deflected this awe-inspiring display of prowess as they again surrounded him. He let a thin grin overtake his face. This would surely be fun.  
  
And as soon as the training began it was over. Of the hundreds of clones that were formed, none remained. Kakashi stood perplexed, alone on the forest floor. Well, seemingly alone. For at closer glance on could make out the form of another high above in the trees.  
  
"I came to train alone Gai." Kakashi said slightly agitated as he looked towards the forest floor.  
  
The other form vaulted high into the air, and after a series of breathtaking flips and twists, landed directly behind Kakashi.  
  
"Yes, but I came to deliver some news. News that you might be interested to hear." the other ninja said.  
  
Kakashi wheeled around, his seriousness gone. He wore a jovial smile as he spoke:  
  
"Sure, sure- but you didn't have to destroy all my clones! How can I hope to match your speed if you never let me train?!"  
  
Gai chuckled, "Modesty does you no good my friend, you and I know your speed is not so far behind mine."  
  
"Words you do not often speak rival! What is this news you bring?"  
  
Gai looked away. The seriousness that was gone from Kakashi now seemingly came into the Taijutsu expert.  
  
"We have word from Gekkou's father. He will continue to forge our equipment. He does not blame the village, but rather sees his smithing as a way to honor his fallen son."  
  
Kakashi also had the color drain from his face and the pain return to his eye. He could almost hear the blind old man speaking as Gai delivered the news. Gekkou came from a very important family in Konoha. His father was the most skilled swordsmith in the village. He crafted many of the finest weaponry in the land. All the equipment carried by the Leaf Ninja passed through his aged hands at some point or another. He was respected like no other, because although he lost his sight many years ago, no other man alive could forge a blade with such adept precision.   
  
"That is very good news." he said shortly.  
  
Gai could sense the pain in his words. It was evident that like the scar on Kakashi's left eye, the sadness of Hayate's loss had not completely healed. He almost did not want to speak the next few words to his friend.  
  
"There is something else Kakashi." Gai said hesitantly.  
  
Kakashi could sense the nervousness in Gai's voice.  
  
"Go ahead", he said with anticipation.  
  
"About Gekkou and his family…."  
  
Kakashi now looked directly into Gai's eyes almost knowing what was going to be said next.  
  
"Word of Gekkou's death has reached HIS ears." he said reluctantly.  
  
  
  
Kakashi smiled artificially. He knew that that sentence could only be referring to one person.  
  
"So it is done." Kakashi began. "HE is in Konoha as we speak?"  
  
"Yes. He seeks word with the elder council at this very moment. I have been told that you were the first he wished to speak to once he arrived." Gai said.  
  
"Of course. That was to be expected."  
  
"Will you see him then?" Gai asked cautiously.   
  
"I believe he will want an explanation from me more than anyone. Yes. I will go to him now."   
  
Gai nodded and turned away. In the blink of an eye, he was gone. Kakashi looked again to the sky and to the earth. "If only these winds could carry songs of joy as quickly as they can news of death." In a tiny burst of smoke, the forest was again empty.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Vows of Revenge  
  
The council chamber was in shambles. The calm figures of the council members sat and watched as a man tossed framed art and shattered ornate jars about the room. His cries of anger were softened only by the even louder shouts of Leaf Anbu attempting to restrain him.   
  
"YOU ARE BEFORE THE COUNCIL MAN!! IN THE NAME OF THE 1ST HOKAGE CALM YOURSELF!!" they screamed.  
  
With a quick swing of his arm, the crazed man tossed the Leaf Elite into the far wall. The council members turned to each other in awe and fear. The man yelled back, his voice filled with resentment.  
  
"THIS COUNCIL OF FOOLS!! THIS SAME COUNCIL THAT GOVERNS OVER THE VILLAGE THAT SWORE TO KEEP MY BROTHER SAFE IN MY ABSENCE!! I HAVE COME BACK TO THIS PLACE FOR ONE THING. I SHALL NOT LEAVE HERE WITHOUT THE NAME OF THE ONE WHO TOOK MY BROTHER FROM ME!!"  
  
The council muttered to themselves before one member spoke out.  
  
"It is not the way of this village to send our elite on missions of vengeance! We have too few ninja left of your caliber to spare at the moment. We are overjoyed at your return- do you bring with you the cure that you sought?  
  
These words served only to increase the man's rage.  
  
"COWARDLY BASTARDS! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME OF THIS VILLAGE AND ITS NEEDS? YOUR SOLDIERS WOULD BE WITHOUT WEAPONS IF MY FATHER DID NOT TOIL SO ENDLESSLY FOR YOU! "  
  
The council member replied. "Too true, but yet it is your father himself that has chosen to do this- we do not force this upon him. And we should point out that this village granted you passage out of this country to find the cure you sought because of your father's hard work. Would you dishonor that privilege with this base display of childish temperament?"  
  
He let out a scream of anger as his closed fist tore through the wall behind him. There was a cloud of dust and the sound of wood crashing to the street below. Through the newly created hole in the wall, the form of Hatake Kakashi could be seen on the walkway. The wood shards blasted about him. He lifted no hand to block or deflect them. Instead he strode slowly towards the stranger as splinters pierced his flesh. The man seemed to gain some sort of previously unavailable restrain. The words he spoke were now calm and thought out.  
  
"It has been many years since last I saw that face." he said nostalgically.  
  
Kakashi replied. "I am sorry, Ittou. I am so sorry."   
  
His words were almost a whimper. Never before had the pride of the Leaf Village, "Sharingan Kakashi" been seen speaking like this. He strode up to an arm's length from the man and held out his kunai, shuriken holder, and an ornate katana blade.  
  
"I am no longer worthy of wielding these my friend. It was beyond my abilities to save your brother. I was not there when it happened, but I am confident that he died a most noble death."  
  
The man began to cry softly. "Noble?" he began. "Death was the only thing he could have Kakashi! He was born into torment and gave every ounce of his health to this damned village! He knew that if an enemy did not kill him then the disease in his lungs would! There is absolutely NO nobility in that!"  
  
The council member again spoke.  
  
"But isn't there Ittougigei? He knew what awaited him, but spent his time serving this village, protecting those he loved! He suffered so that others could live in peace! What can possibly be more noble than that?"  
  
The man called Ittougigei wiped the tears from his eyes and turned towards the council with anger returning to his voice.  
  
"I call that tragic. And for all the protection he gave to you- so you could sit comfortable in your chairs- what did you do for him? You ushered him on, twisting him into believing that giving everything for this village is right- and helping himself is not! You are as good as murderers to me dammit!"  
  
Kakashi put his hand on Ittougigei's shoulder and spoke calmly.  
  
"He watched you leave this village to seek out a cure to your family's disease. Do you know what he said to me as you walked into the night my friend?"  
  
Ittou turned to him.  
  
"He said that he wished one day he could live in peace -healthy- with his older brother. He waited for you as long as he could. And when you didn't return, he swore that he would not sit idle and let you suffer for him somewhere far away. He swore that he would try harder than any other to make you proud. To become a ninja and never stay down while his brother still lived- that was his nindo."  
  
A thin smile came to Ittou's lips. " I cannot be more proud of him. I wished for that as well. Yet I knew I wouldn't be back soon. I knew my search would lead me far away."   
  
The smile faded away as he looked towards Kakashi with anger for the first time.  
  
"Finish that story FRIEND. Tell me what I asked you before I left."  
  
Kakashi looked towards the floor in shame. He paused for a moment before he spoke.  
  
"You….asked me to…..make sure that no harm came…to him." he said sadly.  
  
Ittou became furious. "FINISH DAMN YOU!! THEN WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!"  
  
"Then….." he paused again. "Then I gave you my word."  
  
Ittou howled with rage as he snatched one of the kunai from Kakashi's hands and hurled it towards the council members. It whizzed slightly over the speaker's head, pinning his headdress to the adjacent wall.  
  
"I will ask one last time. I wish to know the name of the one who took my brother. Give me that- and I shall leave this place." Ittou said, seemingly at the last inch of his patience.  
  
The council spoke amongst themselves.  
  
"We gave you the privilege to leave this village- TO LEAVE THIS COUNTRY- to pursue your cure. We have given your family the utmost respect in your absence. We are not without a conscience and can certainly feel your pain. Your brother's loss weighs heavily on us as well Ittougigei. Give this council until the sun sets tomorrow to discuss this. You shall have your answer then."  
  
Ittou turned away from them and stood before Kakashi. "You had never let me down before Hatake. And you sure picked a shitty village to become a ninja in."   
  
Ittougigei reached into his belt and pulled out a small smoke bomb. He held his clenched fist directly in front of Kakashi's face, holding the smoke bomb inside of it. In a quick grasp, the smoke bomb erupted, filling the room with a thick cloud. When it subsided, he was gone. All that remained in the room was collateral damage and silence.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
History Revealed  
  
  
  
  
  
The Leaf Ninja were in an uproar. Almost every rank of ninja spoke of a man who had the nerve to disrespect the council and the village. Most of the Jounin however remained silent. On the steps of Kakashi's doorstep, a young genin named Haruno Sakura questioned Kakashi.  
  
"Who is the man that was before the council? Why did he cause so much trouble?" she asked puzzled. "And more importantly why did his actions have no consequences?"  
  
Kakashi chuckled a bit.  
  
"No consequences…" He said this almost as if he were somewhere far away. "His name is Ittougigei. There was a time he was my very close friend. Now I am not so sure he will want anything to do with me. He is from the Gekkou family. Are you familiar with that name?"  
  
The young girl frowned. "Isn't that the family that Gekko Hayate belonged to?"  
  
Kakashi nodded. "Ittougigei was Gekkou's older brother. He left long ago, when I was rather young myself. He left the wind country to find a very elusive cure for the lung disease that plagued his family."  
  
Sakura looked up quickly. "So that is why in the examinations Hayate coughed so much and always looked so sick!"  
  
Kakashi nodded again. "This disease afflicts every other generation in Gekkou's house. Hayate's father was spared from it, but Gekkou was not. Ittougigei was a Jounin like myself, but the pain of watching his only younger brother dying slowly like that tore him apart inside. Their father crafts the weaponry for this village- and Ittou believed that the 4th Hokage could cure their family of this ailment."  
  
Sakura sat- listening carefully. "The 4th didn't cure them?"  
  
Kakashi continued, "The 4th died the day before he was supposed to cure them."  
  
Sakura's head drooped down. "I see."  
  
"So Ittougigei came before the newly reinstated 3rd Hokage and asked for the same cure. Only this time the Hokage couldn't do this. He did not know the seal that would relieve the disease. Ittou was furious. He first cursed the Nine Tails for stealing his cure. Then, he blamed himself for not being able to destroy it. But then as his anger settled inside of him, he began to search for other options."  
  
"So much anger! Where did it come from?" Sakura questioned,  
  
Kakashi smiled quickly "Ittou was always easy to anger- his patience level is not famous for its length. When we trained, he would often times give up on his second or third tries when attempting chakra focusing. We all would tell him that no one would get it so soon- and he would simply go back to swinging his swords about or tossing his kunai into the air and striking them down with his shuriken. Weaponry is his specialty."  
  
The smile vanished from his face- as he remembered the question asked to him. "Ittou was from the generation doomed to inherit the disease. But yet he didn't. No one knows why. he medical ninja of the village inspected him almost constantly at his request to find the difference in his physiology. But nothing could be found. There was no scientific reason to explain him being spared. One would think this knowledge would make him overjoyed, but it actually made him even more furious about his family's condition. His brother Gekkou was to become the smithy as his father was. But once Ittou left the village to seek out a cure- he wanted to follow in his brother's footsteps. This angered their father, because if no one learned the secret arts of smithing, his legacy would fade away."  
  
Sakura looked pained. "So Gekkou not only lived with the lung disease, but also his father being ashamed."  
  
Kakashi nodded. "And Ittou new that he might very well lose his brother and his father's love by the time he returned with this cure."  
  
Sakura was again puzzled. "If he knew there was a chance that he wouldn't see his brother again- and he loved him so much- why did he leave the village? Couldn't the 3rd Hokage have looked in the 4th's records to see if there was any mention of the cure seal?"  
  
  
  
"More than likely yes, but once Ittou set his mind to something it was almost impossible to sway him back to reason. He knew harm could come to them so he asked someone he thought he could trust more than any other to protect them. He believed in the village- in me…but it was not in my power to save Gekkou. Now he has returned to the village with news of his brother's death, possibly carrying with him a cure that no longer means anything to him."  
  
"But isn't this cure still invaluable to their family? Won't they need it once Ittou has children and then they have children?" Sakura asked.  
  
"To you and I this seems logical. But Ittou searched for the cure to heal HIS BROTHER. His thoughts were not for the future, but rather the present. That is assuming he found the cure at all. Another VERY important thing to remember here is that Ittougigei does not have the same bond with this village that you and I have. He was raised in Leaf to become a ninja and serve the greater good of this village. Yet once he left, he lost that connection to us. The only thing he thought about was the cure. You and I would do anything to protect that which is dear to us: this village, the people within it. But Ittou lived to protect his brother- who is now gone. I fear that he feels there is nothing left for him. A man without anything holding him back is a VERY dangerous man."  
  
Sakura and Kakashi both looked to the sky. It would be nightfall soon.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
A Purpose is Defined  
  
The shrine to Gekkou was particularly dismal now. The tiny droplets of rain assaulted the stone monument and the man who knelt before it. Ittougigei touched it softly with his fingertips as he gripped his Leaf Village head protector that he wore around his neck. He was dressed for battle. The dull green Jounin vest was scarcely visible beneath his vast array of weapons. He wore a short-sleeved black shirt that came up above his mouth. It was loose, and seemed more like an oversized turtleneck than the tighter uniform that Kakashi wore. On his vest were three scroll pouches, and many holsters for smoke bomblets. He wore two belts; one around his waist that held his fuuma and one that hung loosely around his waist that held his chopping blade, Gekido. Around his shoulder to his waist was another belt that was made up of his 12 kunai and held his katana, Odayaka. His right leg had a shuriken pouch attached to it and his left leg was armored by a thick chain wound around it. Many other tiny pouches and pockets adorned his frame- concealing countless other forms of weaponry. His hair was black, slightly shorter than shoulder length; parted down the middle and a bit unkempt. He did not have the look of a loving brother, but certainly played the part.  
  
A voice came from behind him.  
  
"I never thought I would see your face in this village again." the woman said.  
  
Ittougigei turned and stood up abruptly. He looked into the piercing red eyes of Yuuhi Kurenai. She was an instructor Jounin that he once called friend as well.  
  
"I had hoped it would be better circumstances this time." she said sadly.  
  
"I didn't come here to converse." Ittou said coldly.  
  
She smiled. "Of course not. Of course not. I had hoped that you would come back and stay a while, but it seems you are dressed to depart."  
  
"I am not welcome here." he said. "This place casts me out with its very presence. I do not love this village as you do Kurenai. I have but one thing left to do."  
  
She took a nervous step closer to him. "Those words: they are full of spite Ittou. You can desire revenge all you want but do not speak of this village that way. It is our home. It is our very reason for living. Do not hate the council for not giving you the information you seek. We are very badly bruised here- we will be in desperate need of ninja like you soon. Why can't you let him go and return to your senses?  
  
He suddenly became angry. "BECAUSE HE IS ALL I HAD IN THIS VILLAGE! I never had the respect of ANYONE! The others disliked me because I was to quick to anger. My father didn't want to raise a ninja- he wanted a smith. And you…you wanted another. So tell me now that he is gone that I have one thing…EVEN ONE THING left here!"  
  
She looked stunned. "Tell me Ittou." She paused briefly before she spoke. "If the council tells you who it was- what then will you do? If it was not one man- will you fight many? If it was one that you could not defeat- would you die in vain trying to regain what will never come back? Help me understand Ittou!"  
  
He drew his Odayaka and held it at eye level horizontally. "This blade is my serenity."   
  
He also drew Gekido and held it out beneath Odayaka.   
  
"And this is my fury." He sheathed them both quickly and turned back towards the monument.  
  
"One of these two blades will take the head of those who have done this to my family. Time, distance, and numbers have no affect on me. I have lost my faith in this village- but I keep my trust in this steel. I will succeed. Or I will die. If you call it in vein- then so be it. It is not in vein to me- and I am the only one who I can trust."  
  
Kurenai took a step away and drew a kunai. "To leave this village without the Hokage's permission is treason. You will be hunted down by Hunter Nins and killed. I will not allow such a death for a man like you. I would rather kill you now than hear news of that."  
  
He chuckled. "Put that knife away kunoichi. You and I both know that will do you no good."  
  
She paused. Then swung the kunai to stab him in the heart. Her hand fell like lightning in a downward arc towards his chest. In an instant- it stopped. She felt tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"You have fallen Ittou." she wept. "Do not be so prideful as to believe you cannot get back up."  
  
She disappeared into the air and Ittougigei was again alone at the foot of his brother's headstone.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Anger and Steel- Ittou's Fury Unleashed  
  
It would be dark soon. It was better for him to get a little practice in now before he returned to the council chamber. Ittougigei began to walk towards the waterfalls. As he walked he took in the sights of the village around him. It had changed much since last he was here. His anger was constantly consuming him, and it was often difficult for him to enjoy peaceful moments such as these. For an instant he forgot about his hardship and loss and watched happily as a few small children dressed in rag-tag ninja garments.  
  
"Come back with my headband Konohamaru!!" one of the little girls said playfully.  
  
Ittou smiled and continued on. He walked past the waterfalls and continued slowly towards the shop on the edge of the village. There were three smokestacks stemming from the building and the smell of newly forged steel hung heavily in the air. He walked into the shop and took a long look around. The walls were littered with weapons. They were arranged according to their size and type on the walls and racks all about the lobby. A massive kusari-gama hung over the doorway- and a pair of incredibly long naginata flanked the counter. Ittougigei walked over to a life-sized statue of the 1st Hokage and inspected it carefully. It held a beautifully intricate axe in its hands. He chuckled. An axe was not the first weapon he would have expected to see in the hands of the founder of the village. He walked past the counter and through a small door. As he strode down the winding hallway he glanced at the shuriken and kunai that hung from chains on the walls.   
  
He arrived at the rear of the shop and went out another door into a hidden courtyard. All around he could hear the sounds of furnaces blasting and liquid metal boiling. The air was thick- and it was incredibly hard to breathe. Ittou looked around the shop and began to think back. He was remembering when he first set out to become a ninja. This was the courtyard where he invented his "training machine". He rigged multiple catapults that launched shuriken at high speeds in different angles. It was the envy of the village- that is- the first time you used it. Everyone was baffled by his inventive genius until they realized that unlike a human who could throw the shuriken in many different directions, the machine could only fire in a set path- making it easy to memorize its pattern and deflect them.  
  
Ittou drew his katana, Odayaka, and focused intently. He channeled a small amount of chakra to bring the mechanism to life. Five catapults sprang up from hidden spots and blasted five shuriken at him. He didn't move an inch with the exception of his hand. He kept his sword straight up and used only his fingertips of his free hand to expertly deflect the shuriken away. Then the catapults returned to their hidden compartments and the courtyard was silent. Obviously not a challenge- but fun to remember nonetheless.  
  
Suddenly he felt a MUCH larger amount of chakra being channeled into the courtyard. He instantly recognized his father's presence and he wheeled around towards the source. His father was standing there with a sly grin on his face. As he smiled, he pointed back towards the courtyard. When Ittou turned around again, it was a much different scene. There were not a couple, but hundreds of catapults all mounted on swivel plates that allowed them to fire in various positions. And lastly there were strange long devices hanging high above on poles.  
  
Ittou recognized them from his time away from the village. This did not sway his amazement in any way.  
  
"Rifles!?" he said astonished.  
  
In that second all the devices whirred into life. Each of the hundreds of catapults fired simultaneously. Thousands of shuriken filled the room in what appeared to be a black metal cloud. The sharp sound of metal on metal contact could scarcely be heard. Ittou now needed to use slightly more talent to avoid this assault. He crouched down and sprang up in a flash. As he climbed he swung his sword in a pattern and created an unseen shape in the sky. He pulled a makimono from his pouch and sliced it in two with the katana. For a moment the sky was calm. The breeze was subsiding and the rain was lessening. But suddenly it seemed as if the sky itself was furious. The winds sped about the courtyard howling with the strength of a tornado. The shuriken came to a halt in mid-flight. As he fell back to the earth the sword arced to-and-fro as the shuriken were shattered to dust. Once he touched the ground again- the spell was broken. The winds were gone and the particles of metal fell from the air like dew. They landed gently against his head and shoulders and fell to the soft earth. But before he could regain his balance or breath- the rifles loaded and fired.   
  
The bullets from these devices tore through wind itself. No spell could halt this steel. Ittou was already off balance and without any time to react. The bullets pierced his soft flesh and penetrated deep into him before they ripped out the other end of his body and dug into the ground. Blood and sinew sprayed all about the courtyard. He twitched a bit while he lay dying on the ground. His eyes lifted to his father- and he tried to raise a hand to him.  
  
His father chuckled a bit and lifted his head.  
  
"I am impressed my son." he said laughing. "I knew that wouldn't work on you."  
  
The tip of the Gekido was barely touching the back of the old man's head. Ittougigei sheathed the weapon and turned to walk away.  
  
"I came to see the shop old man. Not to see you." he said arrogantly. "And I suppose there was a greater lesson to be learned from all of this. After all, you DID know that the disease was a combination of the altitude of this village affecting our physiology and the mixture of metal fragments in the smoke from this forge."  
  
"You are not happy that I built this for you? I figured the rifles would be a true test of ability." he said while turning towards his son.  
  
Ittou chuckled and placed all of the rifles on the ground. "I mastered Ittoujutsu long ago father. Petty rifles have no power against me. "  
  
The old man laughed and began to walk carefully towards Ittougigei.   
  
"Your brother would be proud. I gave you that name to carry out my legacy- but instead you have become a powerful ninja. I suppose I should thank you."  
  
Ittou stopped and looked back puzzled.  
  
"Thank me? You wished for Gekkou to carry out your legacy as well and I drove him to become a ninja. Shouldn't you hate us both?"  
  
The old man chuckled again.  
  
"I could never hate my only two sons. You had the knowledge to become a swordsmith the day you invented that machine. And Gekkou made me proud the day he chose to make his own destiny. A father loves his sons not for what they do for him, but what they do for themselves."  
  
Those were the first kind words from that man Ittougigei had heard in a very long time. Maybe if things hadn't turned out the way they did he would have embraced his father and told him that all was forgiven and forgotten. Maybe he would have let go of his anger and returned to the village for good. But unfortunately, the sun was setting and heroes decide their own fate as they go. There was a cloud of smoke, and then silence. For Ittougigei was about to decide where his path would go- and how far it would take him. 


	2. Ittougigei Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
  
Destiny is Born  
  
The council chamber was again filled. This time there was a great deal more security than last. The council members spoke amongst themselves as the entrance door creaked open slowly. Ittou strode in and stood facing the council on the far side of the hall. The room was filled with an awkward silence. One of the council members began nervously.  
  
"On behalf of the council- I thank you for giving us the time to deliberate this issue. We hope that we can come to an agreeable decision with.."  
  
Ittou coughed and looked to the floor. He spoke quietly and calmly.  
  
"It is true that the last time I came here I was very rude, maybe if circumstances were different I would even apologize, but I remind you that my conditions are still the same. I am not interested in any compromise. I wish to know the name of the one who…"  
  
This time it was the council members who interrupted Ittougigei. One of them stood up from his chair.  
  
"You WILL NOT enter this sacred chamber and make demands like some terrorist or spoiled brat! You did not earn your rank by disrespect and insubordination!! Now come to your senses and hear what this council has to say!"  
  
Ittou looked surprised for a moment, then chuckled softly before he spoke.  
  
"It only took one day for this council to develop a backbone? I am quite impressed." he said sarcastically, trying not to loose his temper. "I DARE not take up all of this council's VALUABLE time, so let us cut to the chase and leave these pleasantries behind us? "  
  
"Indeed." The councilman said as he took his seat again. "You have requested that this council give up any information regarding the conditions that have lead up to your brother's death. While it pains us deeply to deny you this right- it is in this village's best interest to appoint a new Hokage before we send any more of our village's elite into battle. Our numbers have been cut as it is- we have no desire to sacrifice ourselves to the first organized attack by our enemies. We have decided that you will be appointed as this villages defense coordinator until the 5th is chosen. Do you understand these orders?"   
  
The councilman said this with a sort of blind aggression. He sounded firm, but nervous at the same time. For a few brief moments- no one spoke. All parties took a few seconds to process what was just said.  
  
Ittou stepped forward and kept his eyes staring at the floor.  
  
"Could any member of this village defend the man who killed the 3rd Hokage?" He asked quizzically.  
  
The council members sighed. One of the women spoke.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
Ittou began again slowly.  
  
"Why is that councilwoman?"  
  
She replied, "Because that man betrayed this village and has gone against the ways of the leaf. He is a villain of the worst caliber and no one among us could, in good conscious, help him for what he has done."  
  
Ittou turned and walked towards the door.   
  
"That man is to you…" he paused for a moment then turned back and stared the lead councilman in his eyes. "What this village is to me."  
  
He turned to walk out the door when a robed Anbu quickly grabbed his shoulder. The ninja pulled back his facemask and revealed a young, sturdy face.  
  
"I beg you sir, do not do this. I have been a friend of your father's for many years and I do not wish to see you dishonor him so!"  
  
Ittou turned at first with a seething rage. His hand shot out faster than lightning and grasped the man's wrist. He began to squeeze tightly. The man winced in pain. Then slowly, a calm returned to Ittou's eyes. He let the man's wrist fall to his side limply.  
  
"Then I would ask you to be his friend still. The old man is getting quite careless. Just today I noticed that his chimneys haven't been cleaned in ages." he said solemnly. He patted the man on the shoulder and turned to the council again.   
  
"When I was a boy- I went by the name Gekkou Isan. I was to be my father's legacy. When I became a ninja- I shattered his hopes for continuing the clan's traditions. But yet when my father witnessed my skill with a blade- he named me Ittougigei, "sword arts." That title has stayed with me- but I cherished my clan's name. Gekkou. I was proud to bear it." Ittou said nostalgically. He reached slowly to his neck and gently untied his leaf village head protector. He looked at the symbol painfully for a moment before he let it drop to the floor. "But now my identity is gone. The Gekkou name dies HERE, in this village. From this day onward- I am not part of your rank. If any come for me- I will kill them."  
  
The council was in an uproar! The lead councilman stood and motioned for the 4 Anbu in the room to pounce upon him. In an instant, the 4 cloaked ninja were tightly restraining Ittou. They then quickly dashed away from him as he erupted into a cloud of ash. The room fell silent as the Anbu stared at the word etched into the wall slightly above the council member's heads. FAREWELL. 


	3. Ittougigei Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8  
  
Final Parting  
  
The sound of Ittou's feet scarcely made a sound as he darted from rooftop to rooftop. The words of the council still echoed in his head.   
  
"Cowards." ,he said to himself as his attention was drawn to a quick flash of light to his left.  
  
He came to a screeching halt and pulled a kunai from his holster. In a single, elegant arc of his hand, a shuriken was deflected to the earth below. He could not see his attacker, but he could feel the chakra pulsing from him. Two of them? He thought as he quickly sprinted to the adjacent hotel building. He began again to dart away, but his feet began to sink into the roof. He looked down and pulled with all his might, but to no avail. From the roof, which now was damp like mud, he saw a pale hand reach out with a poison senbon. The hand reached back then arced forward to pierce his ankle. He put both hands to his face and executed a tiger seal. He channeled a small amount of chakra and released it suddenly.  
  
"KAI", he said loudly as the dispel Genjutsu spell took effect. Yuuhi Kurenai lay on the roof still aimed to stab Ittou in the leg. He dropped quickly to his back as he kicked upward, striking her in the wrist- forcing her to drop the needle. Both of the ninja sprang up and leapt away from each other. In a second attack, Kurenai expertly performed a few hand seals and upon command four clones of her darted away from the rooftop. Ittou drew out two kunai and spun them at a blinding speed in his hands. Just as the kunai came to rest in his hands, Kurenai had already begun her second Jutsu. One of her shuriken exploded into a barrage of a few hundred. As if by reaction, Ittougigei sprang upward dodging the massive assault. Before he could land, the 4 clones of Kurenai were sailing through the air with their kunai drawn, aiming to stab Ittou. The first thrust forward, which he deflected with a downward stab of his kunai. It tore through the clone's wrist, forcing her to drop her knife. He released his and caught hers in one motion. From this same deflection he slashed backwards with his newly acquired kunai which tore through her throat. The clone disappeared in a burst of smoke. The second came from above with her knife blade pointed downward. He swung his arm upward and the sound of metal on metal contact echoed across the rooftop. This clone was simply blocked away from him. He reached the apex of his jump and began to fall as the third clone was upon him. From behind, it attacked with a downward stab with the left hand and a sweeping slash with the right. He spun expertly, mostly avoiding both attacks, receiving only a small cut across the front of his flak jacket. A tiny trickle of blood dripped out. He sensed another beneath him and glanced down the instant before he landed. His eyes grew wide as his feet bore down on the caltrops placed by his second attacker. Pain shot through his feet as the tiny points of metal pierced his sandals and dug into his feet. He stumbled to his side, rolling across the roof to safety. He sprang up and winced again as he pushed the caltrops further into his flesh. As he fell to a knee he felt the rooftop rumble as a familiar voice called out.  
  
"Kuchiyose!!- Tracking Fang No Jutsu!!"  
  
The roof split apart as a pack of ravenous hounds darted out, grasping onto Ittou's body. The weight of the animals combined with the strength of their jaws held him firmly in place. The final clone of Kurenai dashed forward and thrust her kunai straight into Ittou's face. He closed his eyes and expected to feel the cold steel pierce his body. A moment passed. He opened his eyes.  
  
"Come now Ittou- I am an expert at Genjutsu. We all know how poorly you are at channeling chakra! You incorrectly placed your index fingers when you performed your tiger seal!" Kurenai said matter-of-factly.  
  
Another chuckle came from behind him.  
  
"And what a reckless decision that was to jump into the air to dodge such an attack. How many years has it been since we learned that leaving our feet make us vulnerable from many angles?" Sharingan Kakashi questioned with a jovial smile on his face.  
  
The dogs disappeared in a cloud of smoke, as the jounin Ittou collapsed to his knees. He removed his sandals and began to pluck the caltrops from his feet. He did not say a word, perhaps his bruised pride prevented him from doing so.  
  
Kurenai spoke again. "You said earlier that you didn't care if the hunter ninja came for you. But what can you hope to do if you cannot even escape us in this village?"  
  
The utter rage could clearly be seen in Ittougigei's eyes. He looked directly into the woman's eyes as he pulled the last caltrop from his feet and slipped his sandal back on. Kakashi stretched his hand out to the man, offering help getting up. Ittou turned away and rose to his feet on his own. As he shook himself off he spoke.  
  
"In the future, I will not hesitate to use my weapons against you two. I do not intend to kill you here- let me pass."  
  
Kurenai became stern and spoke again.  
  
"COME TO YOUR SENSES!! You will not leave this place and shame your family while there is so much to be done! You have become blind by your anger! With such hatred clouding your judgment, you are no match for the enemy that you face!"  
  
Ittou walked directly before her and stared deeply into her eyes. "Answer me this once- you will never see me again. You speak as if you have some knowledge of who this enemy is. If you have seen this face or heard this name, speak now. I feel that this pain inside of me will not allow me to distinguish between friend and foe for long."  
  
Kakashi stepped forward and placed his hand upon Ittou's shoulder. "You have always done everything you can to make things right. You must trust that your destiny is not to die far away from your home. Your father needs your strength…this village needs your strength.  
  
Ittou turned. "I will never call you friend again. That is certain. But you must understand that I am past the point of redemption. No words will change my decision."  
  
Kurenai swung a punch at the back of Ittougigei's head, which he reached back and caught in his palm. She began to softly cry as she spoke.  
  
"Will you never rid yourself of this pain? Are you lost to this madness forever? We wish to see you smile again! If you are to die in battle- it should rightfully be by our side!!"  
  
He gently touched her chin with his hand and raised her head to his eyes.  
  
"On the day that I have slain that person, I will leave one of these blades behind. If destiny is that I am to leave behind Odayaka, my serenity, then my thirst for revenge will never be quenched. But if it is fated that I leave Gekido, my fury behind, then I will let go of my rage and walk with a clear conscious. That is my only promise. Regardless, I am doomed to never call this place home again."  
  
Kakashi beckoned for Kurenai. She walked sadly over to him. The copy ninja reached into his pocket and pulled from it an intricate shuriken. It had the kanji for revenge inscribed on it. He stretched out his hand and placed it before Ittou, who stood there staring at it intently.  
  
"There was a day long ago when I went to your father to have this made. I took this weapon and hid it away until the day that I would come face-to-face with the one who slew my comrade, Obito. I swore that I would use this shuriken to take that life and be done with my suffering."  
  
He dropped it into Ittou's hands and put his hand back into his pocket. "But I realized that my duty was not to myself- but to my village. Maybe the day will come that you will do the same. Should you discover that you don't need that suffering anymore- I wish for you to return that to me. And if what you say is your promise is truer than what I said was my word- then I can only hope with all that I am that it will be Gekido buried in the Sand."  
  
Sand? Ittou thought to himself. Kurenai turned to Kakashi stunned. The copy ninja smiled again and turned away with Kurenai. Ittougigei stood motionless on the rooftop. His eyes fell upon the shuriken from Kakashi, and a thin smile came to his lips. 


End file.
